


The Most Unbelievable Blue Eyes

by Katsala



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Graysexual Tecna, Oral Sex, PWP, dating sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: They absolutely have sex while playing video games.





	The Most Unbelievable Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by “I Love You Always Forever” by Donna Lewis, covered by Betty Who.
> 
> This is my first try at porn, so go easy on me.

Timmy has the most amazing girlfriend.

“Say yes,” Tecna says, peaking at the screen. “I want to see if it significantly alters Mihoko’s route or not.” She disappears back between his legs.

“You could always-“ he gasps as she bites his exposed thigh, “-always just read a walkthrough.”

“Hm,” she sniffs. “A walkthrough. Sometimes I just don’t understand what goes on in your head.” Her teeth scrape up and down along the side of his cock and his hand clenches so hard he almost breaks his stylus in half.

Timmy does his best to breathe evenly, in through his nose and out through his mouth. After a minute he manages to calm down enough to continue playing his dating sim. The sprite of Mihoko looks up at him longingly from the screen, her breasts almost-but-not-quite-completely exposed, animated to bounce with her every breath, and her blue eyes sparkling with tears as he presses the dialogue option to tell her that, yes, he is in fact in love with her dead sister.

Tecna pops back up to look at the screen, her lips shiny with spit and precome. Her blue eyes are even prettier than Mihoko’s, flecked with green and alight with intelligence, and before she can go back to sucking him off he surges up to kiss her. She laughs, opening her mouth against his, and he pushes his tongue against hers so he can taste himself. The gaming tablet and stylus fall from Timmy’s hands, forgotten, in favor of running his hands through her short hair. She pulls his glasses off and sets them on the bedside table.

They stay that way for what seems like both forever and not long enough, just kissing, before her hand reaches down and gently wraps around his cock, gripping tightly and sliding slowly. His hips buck up on their own accord, and she forces them back down with her free hand.

“Tecna,” he says carefully, pulling away from her lips, “I think I’m about to… y’know.”

She nods and ducks her head back down to swallow him back into her mouth. He feels lit up, electrified, as he comes in her mouth.

Timmy collapses onto the bed, just this side of boneless. He watches and feels something flutter in his chest- not sexual this time, but fond- as Tecna makes a face at both the taste and the texture. She slides off the bed, crosses over into the bathroom and spits into the toilet. She wipes her mouth off with toilet paper and flushes the whole mess down, and really, nobody should be able to make doing that that elegant, but Tecna does it quite literally without even trying.

“Do you want me to do you now?”

She tilts her head to the side, considering it. Tecna, always a creature of logic over passion, isn’t nearly as into sex as most people Timmy knows, but today… today, Tecna says, “Oh, why not?” She shimmies out of her skirt, leggings and underwear, dropping them on the floor. With a small smile on her face, she takes a running start and leaps into the bed.

She lands on Timmy’s legs, then drags herself up the length of his body. She presses her lips against his chastely and deliberately before pulling back with an odd look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Timmy asks.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I like you.”

Timmy takes her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and tells her, “I like you too.”

Tecna blushes but squeezes his hand back. She rolls off of him to the other side of the bed, sits up against the headboard and picks up the gaming tablet. “Go on, then,” she says as she pulls her legs up. She rests the tablet against her knees and resumes playing.

Without letting go of her hand, Timmy positions himself underneath her. Her vagina (and Tecna is, of course, a stickler for the proper anatomical term) is a pale pink against her creamy white skin. When Timmy runs his tongue along her slit she squeaks, blushing even harder. She resolutely looks at the screen. She hates looking at him when he goes down on her, it makes her too embarrassed. He thinks it’s adorable.

Still burying his tongue inside her, he reaches up to rub his thumb against her clitoris. Tecna groans. Timmy carefully slides a finger in next to his tongue, and she spasms, her thighs pressing down on his head as she cums.

“Well,” Tecna says as she fans herself with her hand. “That was nice.”

He looks up at her and sees just how red her face has gotten. He puts his glasses back on and watches her as she puts down the game to redress.

When she turns around and sees him staring, she crinkles her nose. “What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I like you.”

”Gross,” she says, but she’s smiling, so he’ll take it. 


End file.
